


where's my hug?

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, They're both confused, and soft for each other, get the seoksoo tag to 100 challenge, honestly y'all to stop sleeping on seoksoo, lee seokmin is a certified hugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: and then it clicked for jisoo. seokmin was confessing to him. or kind of.this really wasn't how jisoo thought his night would go.





	where's my hug?

**Author's Note:**

> well here i am again with the fluff. honestly im just trying to get the seoksoo tag to 100 by the end of this month
> 
> YALL NEED TO START STANNING SEOKSOO
> 
> also booseoksoon debuted what the fuck this is truly what they deserve

ever since jisoo joined seventeen, he instantly knew that seokmin was a hugger. it didn't even take jisoo a day of being the group for the younger to come up to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace ( _"it's a tradition for me. take it as a welcome drink; but you get a hug instead,"_ seokmin explained that day). 

the hugging never really stopped. seokmin didn't really ask for hugs from jisoo only, mingyu and seungcheol being his other two targets. it wasn't new info that both of them were great huggers too. there was a bunch of affectionate people here in seventeen. even if you weren't an affectionate person, you eventually grew to like it. take him and jihoon for example; jihoon had said it himself that it took him a while to get used to all the constant hugs and kisses. and it was a strange experience for jisoo, who grew up in a place where skinship between same-sex were very rare, to learn how comfortable everyone was with one another here. 

it wasn't just seokmin, mingyu, and seungcheol, too. he'd seen soonyoung climbing into other members' beds for a cuddle at night quite often. he even slithered into jisoo's bed once after a really tiring day of practicing (he claimed that he was too lazy to go to his own room, though jisoo doubted that since it was only a few steps away). but he recently discovered something; out of all the other members, he liked seokmin's hugs the best. maybe it was because the younger man was way taller and bigger than jisoo was, but then he remembered that seungcheol was quite big too. and not to mention mingyu. the ever tall giant. there was something about the way seokmin put his arms around him that made him feel secure and loved. 

so it was no wonder when he immediately jumped into seokmin's waiting arms when the younger popped into their shared dorm room saying, "where's my hug?" 

he laughed as seokmin stumbled backwards, clearly not expecting jisoo to jump on him like that, and smiled when he felt seokmin attached his arms on his thighs immediately, preventing him from falling off. jisoo wrapped his own around seokmin's neck and hugged him tightly, taking in the strong smell of sweat. "ew, you stink, 'minnie."

"let me rest, hyung." seokmin said as he walked forward to his bed, sitting down without putting jisoo down so he was practically on seokmin's lap. "i literally just got home from the tv station, performing my ass off."

"ah, right. i forgot my little seokmin and my other two babies are debuting." jisoo half-mocked, half-cooed. he played with the zipper of seokmin's leather jacket that looked way too good on him. but he won't say that outloud, of course. he slowly pulled it off of seokmin's shoulder and the younger helped by wriggling his arms out if it. "how was it? did you have fun?"

seokmin nodded, hand going up to loosen up his tie before jisoo slapped it away. "shush, here, let me." 

"i had loads of fun. did a lot of interviews, though it was weird to do it with just the three of us since we're so used to go as a whole group." seokmin said, thanking jisoo quickly as he removed the tie. "we had to speak english today, did you know? i barely said a word while seungkwan was doing a full on speech." 

jisoo snorted, knowing how cute seungkwan got when he spoke in english ( _are you kidding me? kimbab kidding?_ jisoo could practically hear seungkwan's voice right now). "have you eaten yet?" 

"tons. they gave us food as we go from station to station." seokmin giggled as jisoo played with seokmin's still gelled hair. it was styled as how it usually was, gelled up with his bangs parted in the middle. his make up is still visible albeit a little smeared. jisoo still dared to say seokmin looked handsome. 

"you look really good today, seokmin." jisoo eventually said honestly. seokmin gave him a toothy grin. 

"don't i always?" seokmin said playfully, leaning his head close to jisoo's, foreheads almost touching. in any other situation, or maybe with any other member, he would've backed away. but he found himself leaning dangerously closer instead. 

"hm," jisoo hummed, unbuttoning the first two buttons of seokmin's shirt. "you always do."

seokmin's smile disappeared and he cleared his throat. "uh, thanks, hyung." 

jisoo didn't know if the other man was flustered or uncomfortable, but when he made a move to get up, seokmin only tugged him closer. 

"why didn't you come along with jeonghan and myungho today?" seokmin asked, pouting a little as he did so. 

they—with the exception of seokmin, seungkwan, and soonyoung—were on a rest after the japan promotion, so it was no wonder that most of them slept until noon. though he remembered someone shaking him awake asking if he wanted to come support seventeen's new sub-unit, BooSeokSoon. jisoo pouted. "honestly, seokmin, i really wanted to go. but that bed right there just held me closer. it was all the bed's fault, i swear." 

seokmin eyed him suspiciously, before flipping them over so jisoo was lying on his back while seokmin hovered above him. honestly, he'd watched too many chick flicks that he couldn't help but think that this was the moment where the guy kissed the girl. 

but boy, was jisoo wrong. 

he gasped when he felt seokmin's fingers tickling his sides with no mercy. 

"oh, god—" jisoo breathed in between laughs. "oh my god, seokmin. stop! i can't— i'm gonna— i swear to god i'll pee on my self if you don't—i'm sorry, i'm sorry!"

seokmin suddenly stopped and put both of his arms on each side of jisoo's head, both of them breathing heavily. he was sure if someone barged into their room they'd think that they'd been making out, but jisoo pushed that thought aside. 

"i hate you," they both said at the same time for different reasons. 

"no, i hate you." again. 

they bursted out laughing as they fixed their position, seokmin sitting down beside jisoo who's got his head on seokmin's pillow, facing the younger man. 

"are you tired?" jisoo asked once their laughs died down. 

seokmin nodded. "yeah, i actually think i am." 

"you _think?_ " jisoo said as he propped his head on one arm. he watched seokmin stripped off his white shirt and pants, then rummaging through his side of the wardrobe. he pulled out a grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, pulling it on quickly, making jisoo pout because the little show was over. 

"aw, liked what you see, hyung?" seokmin teased as he plugged his phone on the charger beside the bed. 

jisoo rolled his eyes and scooted over so seokmin could lay on it as well. "you wish." 

seokmin drapped a blanket over both of them, making jisoo sigh in contentment at the sudden warmth around him. they both stared at the ceiling, wrapped in a comfortable silence. 

"where's seungkwan?" jisoo asked after a few minutes, finally realizing that the room was void of seungkwan's usual endless chatter about whatever was going on inside that brain of his. 

"oh, i think he wanted to room with hansol tonight. or maybe he's in the kitchen. i don't know," seokmin said, pulling out make-up removing wipes that he brought to his bed earlier. jisoo turned his head and watched seokmin's bare face come to life little by little. 

"how can you still look good even without make-up?" jisoo complained, making the other snicker lightly. "honestly. i'm so jealous." 

"you?" seokmin stopped wiping his face only to say that, turning his head in shock. "you, hong jisoo, joshua hong, one of the handsomest man in this dorm, are jealous of me?" 

jisoo rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. 

"the—" seokmin began but cut himself off. "hyung, if i were to list all the members' handsomeness, i'd be second. the first being you." 

jisoo laughed, hitting seokmin's chest playfully before resting his head on it, hiding his smile when the younger started to play with his hair immediately. seokmin still kind of stink, but not the kind that made you nauseous. jisoo found himself actually liking seokmin's scent. his hand started to play with seokmin's tummy, feeling the lines of the younger's abs through the material of his shirt. 

"are you really not going to shower?" jisoo asked. 

"do i really smell that bad?" seokmin said, lifting his free arm to smell his armpit. "i don't think i do. but if it really bothers you i'll go up and shower right now." 

seokmin made a move to get up, but jisoo stopped him. "nah, it's alright. my mom said it's not good to shower so late at night." jisoo smiled at the memory. "might make you sick." 

jisoo felt seokmin's hum more than he heard it. 

"hyung," 

"yeah?" 

"there's this one thing i can't stop thinking about." 

jisoo didn't know why his heart started pumping a little harder when he said it. out of anticipation, maybe? 

"what is it?" 

"i miss those puppies i played with in that dog cafe." 

ah. he should have seen this coming. seokmin was a dog person, anyone who knew him must know this. he even had his pup, coco, as his phone wallpaper. not to mention the puppy case that he owned, matching with jeonghan's.

"oh, yeah. the one that you visited on vlive, right?" 

seokmin nodded above him, he was still playing with jisoo's hair. though now it was more of him patting jisoo's head lightly more than running through it. 

"you should go again, then. if you miss it so much." jisoo said, feeling ten times more sleepy than he was before because of seokmin's hand on his head. 

"maybe i will." 

silence fell between them again. the only noises he could hear was someone groaning (more like yelling) in frustration. probably soonyoung losing another round of game to wonwoo. 

"hyung?" 

"yeah?" 

"oh. i thought you were asleep." jisoo noticed the slight nervousness in seokmin's voice, so he turned his head to look at him. 

"what? you okay?" jisoo took the hand on his head and placed it on seokmin's hand before wrapping his own around it. the other man smiled at the gesture. 

"nothing, really." 

jisoo grinned playfully, poking at seokmin's hard chest. "come on, 'minnie. i know something's bothering you." 

seokmin smiled at him. it was a small, tight-lipped one, but that small chin dimple still showed and jisoo couldn't help but poke at it lightly. seokmin sighed. 

"seriously, it was nothing." seokmin denied again. jisoo was about to protest when seokmin began to speak again. 

"but i was kind of wondering if you would want to company me? to the dog cafe? someday, when we're free." 

jisoo raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting the invitation. seokmin was still looking at him anxiously, so jisoo let out a small laugh to let him know he wasn't appalled or anything. "of course i'd go with you, silly. no need to be so nervous like that." 

"i didn't want you to think i was being weird or something." seokmin mumbled under his breath, though it was clear that he was relieved that jisoo said yes. 

"what's weird?" jisoo prompted. he was just asking jisoo out to a dog cafe, what was weird about that? 

"i don't know. me asking you to go on a date with me, i guess?" seokmin tried. 

ha. so seokmin expected it to be a date? jisoo really thought he only wanted some company to the cafe. 

"why in the world would that be weird, seokmin?" jisoo hoped seokmin wasn't thinking that he was a homophobe that would be disgusted at the thought of two men going out together. hell, jisoo was practically laying on top of seokmin, there was no heterosexual explanation for this. 

"i just..." seokmin began but then sighed. "i don't understand this feeling i'm feeling right now, has been feeling for quite a while, but i really want to find out." 

and then it clicked for jisoo. seokmin was confessing to him. or kind of. this really wasn't how jisoo thought his night would go. 

but did jisoo feel the same? sure, he always knew he was more comfortable and himself around seokmin since they'd been roommates for a long time. but did jisoo _like him_ like him? there _were_ moments where his heart would flutter when he saw seokmin freshly out of the shower. or after he got his make-up done before a performance. or right now, seokmin spread on his bed, no hint of make-up on his face, and definitely not out of a shower, jisoo could still feel that feeling just by _really_ looking at his younger band mate. 

he decided he wanted to know what he's feeling too. 

"me too," jisoo eventually said, getting out of seokmin's arms. 

"hey, where are you going?" seokmin protested. 

"my bed, obviously." 

"but mine is big enough for the two of us!" 

jisoo paid him no mind and climbed onto his own bed. "ah, seokmin. don't you know the rules?" 

"what rules?" 

"you should always buy your man dinner first before bringing him to bed." 

jisoo laughed outloud at how red seokmin's face was. 

"ah, so cute. good night, seokmin." 

he heard the other guy fumble around to turn of the lights before muttering out a soft _good night_ at him. 

tomorrow was going to be interesting and honestly, he couldn't wait to tell jeonghan and seungcheol about this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this!!! 
> 
> hmu on Twitter @dLrectorscut (aimed for DIRECTORSCUT but that gold's been taken by some eggs in 2012 fuck)
> 
> comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated!!!! i need validation lmao dndndndj


End file.
